


Oblivious

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21531445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: There was a certain emptiness that existed within Sora...
Relationships: Leon/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 8
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Oblivious

**Author's Note:**

> Probably a 15 Minute Ficlet. 2003~2005?

He knew what he was doing. He knew all too well. Each lingering touch and soft caress leading to kisses and more - he knew what he was doing but wanted to pretend that he didn't.

Still, there was a certain emptiness that existed within Sora - an emptiness that would be his undoing if there wasn't some sort of reminder, no matter how fleeting, that someone was there, caring.

Leon didn't think he could be blamed that he really didn't know any other ways to comfort him, to show Sora how much he could empathize. He knew what it was like to lose so much.

Besides, the way Sora's body moved beneath his, hot and full of urgency, rushing towards the same delicious goal, it wasn't as if anything was forced. Sora was very pure like that, choosing carefully with his heart and relying on it, opening it and his body to those he deemed special.

Sora was tight, almost too warm around his erection and Leon could barely hold back, wanting to press harder and faster into Sora but knowing that this wasn't the time for anything rough. That could wait. This time was for something fast but emotion-filled. For something Sora couldn't get elsewhere. For understanding.

Feeling Sora's body ready for orgasm almost before Sora himself did, Leon did move a bit fast, thrust a bit deeper until he felt Sora's body shudder, spilling warm seed between their bodies. Then it was okay for everything else, a spiraling end. Bliss.

Sora, yes, Sora was special. Not just because of the keyblade, but for the wide-eyed innocence that Leon knew he never should have touched to begin with.


End file.
